


Trick one: Prelude

by Blind_chan



Series: Wildcard [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_chan/pseuds/Blind_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a game of high stakes with high rewards. Many wish to be the ace or the king going so far as to stack the deck in their favor to get it thinking it assures victory. Many are the numbers..some are the royals..But only one is the Wild Card.</p>
<p>And with a Wild Card, <br/>An underdog can dethrone a King.</p>
<p>Wild Card is a league of legends fanfiction about the leagues resident joker,shaco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick one: Prelude

My journey has ben a labored one, one filled with doubt that beckons even the noblest of hearts into a dark slumber for which  
there is no awakening.  
I have traveled the land in search for answers like many before me have done, but the most important question of all I doubt  
I will ever find the answer.

'why?'

It is the word that haunts my waking world, taking from me even those small moments of peace that elude my mind.  
I am a lone soul in a world thrown into chaos.  
happened upon in a trash heap in the slums of a war riddled country. No hope,no chance to survive...no salvation in sight.

but it is not the origin that makes a man,nor does it dictate the hand fate lies before us.Even if our destiny is to defy that fate;  
we keep moving,perusing our dreams and all i can think of when faced with my days..and the silent nights..is why?

why do we live this way?  
why was i thrown away?  
why do i fight?  
why do i kill?  
and why do i enjoy it so?

But I must digress, the why seems so important..but I know if i keep asking the same thing ill never get the answer.  
So I made the streets my playground then as i grew into my kingdom. I have met many different people,those who will shape the future   
of our world,some even taught me a few things...others i learned by watching them in secret. Perfecting my craft.

A boy who started as a street rat, a common orphan thief struggling to survive. Grew to be one of the deadliest and most feared   
assassins unlike which the world has ever known.  
The shadows conceal my deception as I traverse the back alleys and rooftops of my Kingdom like the back of my hand I know each  
alley,manhole and trash pile.  
At times I wonder what happened to my family...who i could have ben once...but wondering never does anything but bring about unpleasant  
thoughts about things i have long sense given up on.

I dont need a family, the sky is my mother; ever watching. Keeping me warm with the smile of the sun..her lullaby the gentle rays of moonlight.  
My father is the earth, providing what i need to grow strong, teaching me how to survive the cruelty of the world around me.

The have raised me well.

I have spent time in a land where people are tools, guinea pigs to a mad creator seeking to make flesh into weapons. I spent many years in a place  
where I saw no body and spoke to nobody..The isolation only leaving time to hone skills..and develop new ones.  
I need no friends..for i can make my own..He is me..and I am him..so my friend will never abandon me.

I no longer seek fortune like i did in my youth..I now do this because it is who I am.  
Many dislike me, inside the field I am at most a nuisance in the hands of your average summoner.  
But in the hands of someone with a depraved mind I am free.

I fight for no cause in particular, you can say I posses a warriors spirit despite my assassin style. I live for the glory of battle.  
I live to fight, for that wondrous struggle, for the glory of the hunt...for the kill.

I am chaos

I am free

I am a prisoner..

I am for whatever reason hunted eternally by men from that country which i was abandoned so very long ago.  
Many nights I find myself unable to sleep as their pursuit draws them closer and closer with every waking moment. At first  
their presence remained un noticed, perhaps it was my folly to think I would be free.

This world likes to take things that are free,powerful...wondrous. It likes to confine them..force them to obey their beckon call.  
Seeking to train those it fears into a mad dog for which they hold the leash.  
My current understanding is this is their intent, someone somewhere wants their very own mad dog;it just so happens that Little old me fits the bill.  
In my travels ive found that those with power are foolish,seeking more and more like gluttonous beasts they are never satisfied.  
Thus is the nature of the world.

some men live like lofty kings upon a throne,many scrounge beneath their feet to survive others live like dogs at mans beckon call and then there are others  
wolves...wild and hunting. free from the greed,the lies,the kings sins.  
men and kings alike seek to train these wolves to be dogs..to make us heel..to make us beg.  
\---

A kingdom ruled by the might of the military ,locked in eternal war with those across the continent. led by the mastermind, Jericho swain.

A living weapon forged in heat of war, who seeks only to bathe in the blood of others be they friend or foe.  
the cruelty of the world shaping a mad dog free from its leash.

 

The order of the black rose seeks to reinstate the long forgotten aristocracy  
offering the last of a noble bloodline to the isles in a dark pact for their leaders power to grow tenfold  
The shadows claimed the newborn child and decades passed,regimes changed to military might and the thorns of the black rose   
dug their way into the very heart of noxus.


End file.
